I didn't Mean It!
by XxEmikoNishixX
Summary: Natsu and Lucy get into a fight at the guild, tears are shed and anger is fizzed. What will happen to the pair. NaLu Angst Oneshot.


**I Didn't Mean It!**

_One Shot._

_It was a normal day at the guild, well as normal as it can get. Mira was serving drinks to everyone with the help of Kinanna on a bitter evening. Gildarts, who was here for once, was trying to beat Cana at a card came. Elfman and Evergreen were flirting. Erza and Juvia were talking about the best type of cake. Levy was with Lucy geeking out about a new book. Gajeel was moodily eating Mira's silver wear much to her annoyance. Of course, Gray and Natsu were fighting… until he spotted Lucy._

_"ICE FREA—OH hey Lucy," Natsu smiled. Lucy looked up from her book and did a small waved._

_"Cough Cough __**Whipped**__ Cough Cough," Gray smirked._

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY STRIPPER!" Natsu yelled._

_"Oh, sorry I had something in my throat. I __said__ Whipped,"_

_"GRAYYYYY,"_

_"Boys,"_

_"Sorry Erza," They both squeaked._

_Natsu subsequentially went to sit down next to Lucy and Levy, joined by Gray and Erza. Natsu started to talk about his first job, which was interrupted by Gray wo aid Natsu couldn't even read the flyer. So Natsu went on to speak about how Erza taught him._

_"-and yeh, that's how Erza taught me to read," Natsu finished. Lucy tilted her head. Everyone else round the table nodded in agreement._

_"Wait I'm confused, didn't Igneel teach you to read?" Lucy looked up towards the ceiling. "Oh, wait he was a dragon, right, I guess he wasn't exactly the__ smartest__ tool in the box. Did he teach you how to spell your name at least, well then again you didn't really __need__ to write did you," Lucy said oblivious to everyone staring at Lucy to shut up. Lucy looked down and saw Natsu glaring at the floor. Dread washed over her._

_"Oh my god, Natsu I'm so sorry I didn't mean I- "The guild had gone silent, everyone was extremely uncomfortable right now, especially Gray, Erza and Levy who were currently seated at the table._

_"That was mean Luce, I tried to tell you a nice story and you have to embarrass my dad like that. At least my Dad tried to teach you. Who did that, your Mum, oh, wait she's __dead," __Natsu sneered. Gildarts got up from his seat looking at the tears in Lucy's eyes and tried to drag Natsu away._

_"Come on Natsu, she didn't mean it," Natsu carried on._

_"Then your father started to ignore you, ha, I'm not surprised since your such an obnoxious brat," Natsu glared at her. Lucy looked taken back for a second and then anger over took her. They both stood up narrowing their eyes._

_"Uh, I'm the obnoxious brat, what about you. You dim-witted Dragon Slayer. __You__ couldn't read till you were what 8," Lucy spat. The guild kept on trying to intervene but they both ignored any attempts._

_"Well at least your dad had people to take care of you, I was by myself," _

_"YOU WERE BY YOUR SELF FOR A FEW DAYS. I WAS BY MY SELF FOR YEARS," Lucy screamed. Natsu stayed silent._

_"Well at least, well at least your dad loved you. Mine just sat In his office, but I know why now, right Natsu, it's because I'm an obnoxious brat," Lucy choked, her tears were streaming down her face. Natsu felt his own tears surface._

_"Wait, Lucy I didn't mean i-"_

_"Fuck off __Dragneel__," Lucy interrupted. She ran out the guild doors before he could make another hurtful remark. Natsu just stood there for a few moments dumb founded at how far this escalated._

_The guild was shocked. Gray walked up to Natsu._

_"Hey you alright man?" Gray tried to put an arm on his back. Matsu just shrugged it off and left the guild. _

_Lucy didn't come into the guild the next day. Or the next. Or the next. Natsu didn't leave the guild till very late and came back in very early. People suspect that he was trying to distract himself. Multiple people were worried about Lucy and Gray Erza and Levy trekked down to Strawberry Street. _

_Lucy was sitting in bed, the exact same spot from 3 days ago. She hadn't eaten or washed. She was a mess. All this time Lucy had left her window open in case a certain person wanted to come through and comfort her. Of course, he didn't and Lucy was giving up on him._

_The group of three knocked on the door multiple times and when no one answered Levy took out her spare key and unlocked the door. The house looked relatively tidy. The living room looked just like it did a few days ago. As did the kitchen. Not one thing looked like it was moved. That was until they opened the door to Lucy's room. The room was dark, and it smelled just a bit. On the unmade bed was a blob of blonde hair wrapped under the covers._

_"Lu, you ok? Who am I kidding of course your not. Want anything." Levy said softly._

_"Nghh," Lucy responded. Erza came in and sat on the bed whilst Gray awkwardly lingered in the door frame. It looked like Lucy hadn't had anything to eat in days. Gray ran into the kitchen and pulled out few crisp packets and threw them to Erza who gave them to Lucy._

_Lucy looked up to see Erza Levy and Gray in her room handing her food. Her stomach rumbled. She took them gratefully and wiped her tears._

_"Hey it's ok. I know your upset about Natsu and he is to. He hasn't been sleeping," Gray said._

_"What! that idiot," Lucy spoke. Levy snorted._

_"You can't talk, Miss I don't eat food till I'm forced to," Erza forced Lucy up and to have a shower. _

_"We __will__ see you at the guild in a bit ok." Erza said forcefully._

_"Yeh Yeh, Lucy spoke as she waltzed into the shower._

_Natsu was sitting on a bar stool slumped over the counter. Erza Levy and Gray had recently got back and were sitting down on a table near , Gajeel and Cana were watching him. Gajeel sighed._

_"Natsu go home and get some sleep you dumbass because when Lucy comes to apologise, you might fall asleep half way through," Mira smacked him on the arm._

_"What Gajeel __means__," Mira said glaring at the Iron Dragon Slayer. "Maybe you could sleep for a bit, you do look kinda tired sleepy,"_

_"Or yoouuu could ge' drunkkkk," Cana slurred._

_"Thanks guys, I'm gunna head home, kay," Natsu half smiled. Natsu got up and walked to the doors. As he was about to open them Lucy walked in. Lucy looking startled and stared at him. The guild held their breath. Lucy broke out of her trance first and pushed past him before she could cry again. Natsu felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. He closed the doors and ran home._

_It had been two weeks since their fight. Natsu and Lucy ignored each other at all costs. Whenever one of them walked into the guild the other either left of sat far away. Today neither were here and the guild were so sick of it._

_"Guys I can't bear the tension anymore, it's literally killing he," Mira said. There were murmurs of agreement that burst throughout the crowd_

_"It's not the same if Love Rival and Natsu aren't friends," Juvia said gloomily._

_The guild just sighed._

_It was late at night so late that most people were asleep. This wasn't the case for Lucy or Natsu. Natsu, like usual, was at the guild and was about to go home. That was until he heard crying from the roof on the guild. He crept up the stairs and saw Lucy wrapped in blackets looking at the stars weeping. Natsu felt a pang of guilt run through him and walked towards her._

_Lucy was staring up at the sky looking at them trying to find some comfort in them. She brushed her hands over her keys and felt them heat up under her touch. Lucy heard a sound behind her and say __him._

_"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked._

_"I I I'm here to say sorry," Natsu sighed. "It wasn't ok for me to bring up your parent after you brought up Igneel and you apologised about it," Natsu sat down next to her and hesitated before wrapping his arm around her shoulder._

_"No it's my fault I shouldn't of been so inconsiderate of your feelings," Lucy sniffed._

_"I guess we are both to blame," Natsu rubbed his neck sheepishly._

_"Yeh I guess," Lucy laughed._

_"Hey Lucy," Natsu said whilst looking up at the stars._

_"Yeh," Lucy said drawing her gaze to Natsu._

_"I love you," Natsu grabbed Lucy's hands and looked at her in the eyes._

_"I love you too you big idiot," Lucy laughed and snuggled closer to him. They both spent the rest of the night watching the stars before falling asleep in eachother arms._

_**Hey guys! This is just a small angsty one shot I wanted to do. I don't really know why I did, but I did. Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review!**_

_**XxEmikoNishixX**_


End file.
